The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus including a sensor for detecting contact with an operating object at an opposite side of a display surface, an information processing method, and a computer program.
As a controller of a GUI (Graphical User Interface) which is widespread in smartphones and the like, there is an input device that uses a sensor such as a touch panel. In recent years, a multi-touch detectable touch panel, as it is called, has started to become widespread, which can simultaneously detect a plurality of finger contacts.
Further, the improvement in the operability is realized by providing a device with a plurality of sensors (for example, JP 2010-108061A and JP 2009-157908A). In such a device, when one of the sensors is provided on a surface at the opposite side (back surface) of a display section as a touch panel which detects finger contact, it becomes possible to perform operation input on the back surface side, and even in the case of a compact device, the display screen is not hidden by a finger. Further, by providing the plurality of sensors, there can be realized intuitive interaction and further variations in gestures that have been difficult to be realized in a touch panel of the past.